Consumers today pay considerable sums of money for shampoos, liquid cleaning detergents, perfumes and other liquid products generally contained within glass or plastic bottles. The present day consumer often wants to save the remaining liquid in these containers by draining them into another bottle that is nearly full or partially empty. In addition, bottles containing the same liquid are often of different sizes like economy, family or jumbo which have different size necks on them that make it difficult to pour form one bottle into another without spilling some of the liquid. Other liquid transfer devices often did not provide a simple but secure connection that allows the easy transfer of the remnants of liquid from one bottle to another that was easy to attach to the necks of the bottles and still provided a secure connection that did not spill the liquid being transferred.